


oh glory

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: upon first glance, the inside of the stall seems no different than any other club bathroom that taeyong’s been in—dimly lit, smelling vaguely of piss, obscene graffiti on the wall—and it takes a second to see exactly what it is that makes this stall different.punched into the wall of the bathroom stall, just about waist height, is a small, appropriately dick-wide hole, rimmed with old, fraying duct tape.taeyong snorts a laugh, leaning down to get a better look at the glory hole, wondering for a moment what the fuck he’s gone and gotten himself into, before he remembers that he doesn’t actually give a shit.





	oh glory

**Author's Note:**

> when hit with writer's block, write glory hole porn

like all bad decisions in taeyong’s life, it starts with ten.

“come _ on, _ taeyong,” ten whines, yanking on taeyong’s arm, trying to pry him off the sofa. “it’s literally _ one night. _ it won’t kill you to come out with me for a few hours.”

“that’s what you said last time,” taeyong grumbles, attempting to shake off ten’s hand, only to have ten’s nails sink onto the bare skin of his forearm in an attempt to hold on. taeyong winces. “and then i ended up eight shots deep and woke up with my face pressed against taeil hyung’s toilet.”

“okay, that one wasn’t even my fault,” ten sniffs. “yuta was the one who challenged you to go shot for shot, not me.”

“you made me drink half a bottle of josé before we left your apartment!” taeyong quips. “i was blackout before we even got to the bar!”

ten sighs, rolling his eyes. “okay,” he says, “i’ll concede my point on that one. and i _ promise _i won’t force you to pregame tonight if you say you’ll come with me.”

ten pouts at him, staring up with him with wide eyes, and taeyong sighs, knowing he’s lost. “_fine,” _ taeyong concedes. ten lights up with excitement. “but i am _ not _drinking anything before we go.”

“okay, okay!” ten says, hurrying taeyong off the couch. “buuuuut since you won’t drink, you have to let me dress you.”

“what—?” taeyong starts, stumbling to his feet. “i didn’t agree—“

“shh,” ten hushes, leading taeyong into his room. “just trust me.”

taeyong should have learned by now that whenever ten tells taeyong to trust him, it means ten should absolutely _ not _be trusted, in any way, shape, or form. 

he ends up bringing out a bottle of rum halfway into doing taeyong’s makeup, shoving it into his hands and ordering taeyong to drink because he’s “too tense, and it’s messing up my makeup skills.”

“ten—“ taeyong objects, and ten just jabs the bottle against his chest. 

“one little swig,” ten says. “that’s all i’ll ask you to drink.”

but ten is a _ liar. _

one swig turns into two, which turns into a mixed drink, which turns into shot, which turns into taeyong stumbling into the club, bass pumping through an atmosphere bathed in red light. 

“let’s get a seat at the bar!” ten shouts over the music, tugging taeyong in the direction of two open stools, pushing taeyong towards one while he hops up onto the other.

ten orders two tequila shots from the bartender, grinning at taeyong when they’re set down in front of him. he pushes one over to taeyong and hands him a lime, giggling as he says, “bottom’s up, baby!”

taeyong takes the shot, grimacing at the burn as he sucks on the lime. he sets the shot glass down and immediately pushes it away, hailing the bartender to ask for another.

see, that’s the problem with taeyong—when he gets drunk, he just wants to get _ more _drunk, and then that results in him drinking and drinking and drinking until he ends up with his head in a toilet or some random alpha’s cock in his mouth. 

drunk taeyong is a _ slut. _there’s no ifs, ands, or buts about it. 

taeyong is the one who ends up dragging ten out onto the dancefloor, grinding against him to some dirty beat, pressing his back to ten’s front, ten’s hands on his hips as their bodies move together.

ten’s hands drag over taeyong’s torso, scratching against his skin through the mesh of his shirt, and taeyong whimpers out a moan when ten’s fingers catch his nipples. 

“hot,” ten murmurs, one hand sliding up to grasp taeyong’s throat, the other sinking low to grab at his inner thigh, over the tight pleather of his pants, dangerously close to his crotch.

taeyong drops his head back, resting it on ten’s shoulder as he grinds his hips back, pressing his ass to ten’s crotch. ten snorts a mean little laugh, lips pressed to taeyong’s ear. “sad i don’t have a cock,” he says, “cuz you look like you’re begging for one right now.”

“maybe i am,” taeyong murmurs, winding a hand into ten’s hair.

ten hums. “you’re in luck then,” ten says, and before taeyong can ask what ten means, ten grabs taeyong’s chin and forces his head down, directing taeyong’s gaze to the very back of the club across the dance floor where a small group of alphas stand. “because mr. tall, dark, and dead sexy over there has been eyeing you since we got out here, and he looks _ hungry.” _

as if on queue, one of the alphas—the one ten had been referring to, dark chestnut hair, tan skin, full lips, at least six-one—turns his head away from his group of friends, meeting taeyong’s gaze as he stares.

“mmm, look at him,” ten murmurs into taeyong’s ears. “i bet he’s got a _ fat _fucking cock.”

“_oh,” _taeyong breathes, a thrill of arousal zipping up his spine, making heat pool in his cunt. 

“y’know,” ten murmurs, a faux air of absentmindedness in his tone, “i’ve heard a _ secret _about this place.”

“yeah?” taeyong breathes, speaking to ten but keeping his gaze focused on the alpha across the dancefloor. 

“oh yeah,” ten murmurs. “last stall on the left, babydoll. i’d bet anything that that alpha knows about it, too.”

taeyong’s breath hitches, and he moans when the hand ten has on his thigh creeps higher and cup him hard between his thighs, grinding the heel of his palm against taeyong’s clit. “i can see it on his face,” ten breathes. “he wants your pussy. y’gonna give it to him, yonggie?”

taeyong moans, long and needy. “i want to,” he admits, burning with the alpha’s gaze on him, hot and heavy.

ten snickers, licks wet along the column of taeyong’s neck, and then he gently pushes taeyong away from him.

“last stall on the left,” ten says again, before turning heel and slinking back into the mass of gyrating bodies on the dance floor. 

taeyong stands, hot under the lights and sweating under the heat of the alpha’s dark gaze. the alpha looks him up and down, lingering on taeyong’s sleek body before he returns to his face. taeyong stares back for a moment before pointedly jerking his head in the general direction of the men’s bathroom, and he watches with liquid hot satisfaction when the alpha catches on, showing taeyong his teeth.

he’s caught, hook, line, and sinker, and taeyong doesn’t even bother to check to make sure the alpha’s following him when he turns heel and struts off the dance floor; he _ knows _the alpha’s pushing through the crowd to catch up, knocking through bodies, hungry for the fuck taeyong is so obviously offering him.

the bathroom is empty when taeyong enters it, the pulse of the music being blocked out as the door closes. the lights are dim and the floor is suspiciously slick, and taeyong grimaces while ten’s words ring in his head. _ last stall on the left, babydoll. _

taeyong waltzes forward and slips into the open stall without a second thought, locking the door behind him. just to be safe. 

upon first glance, the inside of the stall seems no different than any other club bathroom that taeyong’s been in—dimly lit, smelling vaguely of piss, obscene graffiti on the wall—and it takes a second to see exactly what it is that makes this stall _ different. _

punched into the wall of the bathroom stall, just about waist height, is a small, appropriately dick-wide hole, rimmed with old, fraying duct tape. 

taeyong snorts a laugh, leaning down to get a better look at the glory hole, wondering for a moment what the fuck he’s gone and gotten himself into, before he remembers that he doesn’t actually give a shit.

the sound of the bathroom door opening pulls taeyong’s attention away from the hole, and he waits with burning anticipation as heavy footsteps come closer and closer before they stop in front of the stall right next to taeyong’s, pausing only momentarily before the stall door opens and the person steps inside.

there’s a heavy silence, scored only by the muffled music pumping through the rest of the club, and taeyong’s hands start to tremble.

he can smell the alpha now, a heavy, cinnamon sharp musk flooding taeyong’s senses, making him dizzy. his cunt throbs with arousal, and taeyong moans, low and quiet.

saying a prayer for his pants, taeyong sinks down onto his knees, mouth level with the glory hole. he can see through it just enough to confirm that it _ is _ the alpha from the dance floor in the stall next door, and before taeyong’s more dignified brain can take over and convince him that this is a _ terrible _idea, taeyong sticks two fingers through the hole, crooking them upwards.

the alpha must see taeyong’s fingers come through, because the next thing taeyong hears is the sound of a belt coming undone, a few slick strokes of the alpha’s hand on his cock, and then the alpha is pushing taeyong’s fingers out of the hole and sticking his cock through it instead.

taeyong gasps, the breathy sound turning into a needy little moan as his mouth waters over the _ fat _ fucking cock that is now bobbing only a few inches from his face. _ god, _it’s the biggest cock taeyong has ever seen, thick and long and veined, and just the _ thought _of having that cock inside of him makes taeyong’s pussy drip.

punctuated by a needy whine, taeyong reaches up and grabs the cock, stroking it a few times in his fist. it’s so thick that his fingers barely close around it, and he can’t resist sucking the head of it into his mouth.

the alpha groans lowly from the other side of the wall, and taeyong whimpers when the alpha thrusts forward, shoving his cock deeper into taeyong’s mouth. taeyong’s lips stretch thin and he gags, the sound seeming to spur the alpha on.

“you like that fat cock?” the alpha growls, shoving his cock down taeyong’s throat and making him gag again. “oh fuck yeah, choke on it, you little whore.”

taeyong whimpers, sucking best he can while he gags and drools around the alpha’s cock. he gives up on trying to wrap his hands around the cock while it fucks his mouth, so he settles on using one to brace himself against the wall of the stall, and he slips the other into his panties to play with his clit.

“i can smell how fucking wet you are,” the alpha says, and taeyong flushes. “nasty little slut, getting so turned on sucking a stranger’s cock through a g hole.”

taeyong pulls off the alpha’s cock with a gasp, a thick rope of saliva clinging to his bottom lip. taeyong licks it away and then spits on the alpha’s cock, taking the hand he’d been touching himself with and using it to jerk the alpha off.

“‘s a nice cock,” taeyong states, matter of factly. 

“oh yeah?” the alpha says, dark humor in his voice. “why don’t you put it back in your fucking mouth then, baby?”

taeyong flushes at _ baby, _and he’s about to do as the alpha says before he remembers that he has a whole other reason for coming into this stall in the first place.

“i have a better idea,” taeyong says, letting go of the alpha’s cock, watching it bob for a second before he gets to his feet and turns around.

taeyong makes quick work of the fly on his pants, shucking them and his panties down to his thighs. he reaches behind himself, shoving three fingers inside his cunt to loosen himself up a bit.

once he’s satisfied, he pulls his fingers out and scootches back up to the glory hole, taking the alpha’s cock in hand again. he bends his knees just a bit to get everything lined up, and then he uses his grip to keep things nice and steady as he sinks his pussy down onto the alpha’s thick cock.

taeyong moans low and wanton as the alpha’s cock stretches his cunt, and his clit throbs when he finally catches the sounds of the alpha grunting and growling as taeyong’s pussy takes his cock.

“jesus _ fuck,” _the alpha curses, fucking up into the wet heat of taeyong’s cunt. 

“d’you like it?” taeyong slurs, bracing himself with his hands on the opposite wall so he can bounce his hips back and fuck himself on the alpha’s cock. “like my pussy?”

“mmm, yeah,” the alpha growls, and taeyong feels the wall of the stall shake when the alpha reaches up to grip the top of it, using the new leverage to thrust inside taeyong’s body harder, faster. taeyong squeals, fingers curling against the wall. “such a tight little cunt.”

taeyong moans, tossing his head back. he can feel the swell of the alpha’s knot bumping against the stretched rim of his pussy and he gasps, wondering how terrible of an idea it would be to ask this stranger to knot him. 

the sounds of the club are still muffled outside of this obscene little corner of the world that taeyong’s found himself in, and he’s grateful that, miraculously, nobody else has come into this bathroom yet. the wet sounds of taeyong’s pussy getting pounded by the alpha’s thick cock echo through the tiny bathroom, and anyone who happened to walk in would know instantly that taeyong’s currently getting railed so hard it’s making his eyes cross.

as almost if the alpha can read taeyong’s mind, he grits out, “what would you do if someone came in right now, huh? just walked right in and heard you getting fucked, moaning like a whore?”

“ah!” taeyong mewls, thighs trembling. he’s so wet that his slick is dripping down his thighs, onto the floor in dirty little puddles. 

“would you like it, huh?” the alpha presses. his knot gets thicker, pushing inside taeyong’s cunt and making taeyong squeal as he’s stretched out around it. “yeah, i bet you would.”

“i would,” taeyong whimpers, nodding furiously. the alpha’s knot throbs and taeyong’s cunt throbs right along with it, and taeyong can’t resist the urge to reach down and rub tiny circles over his clit. “oh _ god, _your knot,” taeyong moans.

“you like it?” the alpha asks, pushing his knot deeper into taeyong’s pussy before dragging it out, slow enough to let taeyong really feel the delicious way it catches on the stretched rim of his cunt. “should i plug you up, baby? you wanna be stuffed full of my cum?”

fuck _ yes, _ taeyong _ wants, _but his common sense tells him it’s a Really Bad Idea to get knotted up by some strange alpha he’s just met, so he whimpers, “no, no, you can’t.”

“i can’t?” the alpha snorts. “oh, i can fuck your cunt raw, but i can’t give you my knot?”

“n-no, i—“ taeyong pauses, groaning as the alpha pushes his knot into his pussy _ again, _ “i want your knot, alpha, but we’re in _ public.” _

“so?” the alpha says darkly. “anyone who saw you go into this bathroom knows you came in to get fucked. who cares if i make you hang on my cock for a little while, hmm?”

taeyong moans weakly, his protests falling on deaf ears. he can’t think straight enough to come up with a valid counterargument, and the primal part of his brain has already gone and taken over his common sense, and the only thing he can think anymore is _ knot, knot, knot. _

taeyong clenches down, drawing the knot deeper into his body.

“yeah, ‘s’what i thought,” the alpha says, and taeyong can hear the heavy satisfaction in his voice. “slutty little omega can’t resist a knot, can he?” 

“oh fuck, _ please,” _ taeyong begs, panting as he throws his hips back harder, ass smacking against the stall wall as he rides the alpha’s cock in a desperate sprint towards orgasm. his thighs are _ soaked, _ cheeks burning, eyes wet with needy, frustrated tears. god, he just wants to fucking _ cum. _

“get yourself there baby, come on,” the alpha urges taeyong on, voice smooth like honey whiskey and taeyong is drunk, so drunk.

heat pools in taeyong’s belly, bound tight, and with a few more hard thrusts of the alpha’s thick cock and taeyong’s fingers teasing his own clit, taeyong cums. he squeals as he rides it out, his cunt gushing slick, wetting his thighs and dripping down the alpha’s cock, soaking his knot.

“_fuck, _you sound so good when you cum,” the alpha grunts, fucking his cock through taeyong’s slick, pushing his swollen know up into taeyong’s cunt, still twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

the alpha grinds his cock up inside taeyong’s pussy, and taeyong mewls when he feels the knot bust, swelling even bigger before the alpha’s cock lurches and taeyong’s filled with a hot flood of alpha cum. 

taeyong feels each pulse that the alpha loads into him, so much cum that taeyong’s belly starts to feel heavy with it, and he sends a prayer to whatever higher power may be listening that his birth control holds true to it’s 99.99% effective rate.

taeyong braces himself on the wall and hangs his head for a moment, taking stock of himself while the room spins. there’s an obscene amount of slick on his thighs and his panties are soaked, and he can hear the alpha panting on the other side of the wall, his cock nestled tight and snug up inside taeyong’s body.

“god, your _ knot,” _taeyong whimpers, clenching down on it.

the alpha grunts, hips twitching. “ah, fuck,” he says. “yeah, in hindsight i’m not so sure that knotting you through a gloryhole was the best idea.”

“you think?” taeyong laughs, a little deliriously. “nothing we can do about it now. how long y’think we’ll be stuck for?”

“five minutes, maybe?” the alpha guesses. “i won’t be completely soft, but i’ll be small enough to pull out without hurting you.”

“cool,” taeyong says, feeling a little awkward now that they’re not in the middle of a heated fuck anymore, and he’s just kind of—hanging on this alpha’s knot through a glory hole in the shitty bathroom of a seedy gay club.

“um,” the alpha hums, seeming just as awkward as taeyong feels. “so i—i’m johnny?”

taeyong snorts a delirious laugh. “hi johnny,” he says. “i’m taeyong.”

“taeyong,” the alpha—_ johnny— _parrots. “it’s uh, nice to meet you.”

taeyong giggles, wiggling his hips for no reason other than to tease, liking the punched out sound johnny makes. “_very _nice to meet you, too.”

“_jesus, _you’re something,” johnny gasps, and taeyong giggles again.

they make pointless small talk, as ridiculous as it is, until johnny’s knot has softened enough for him to pull out. taeyong lets out a soft little grunt as johnny’s cock leaves him, his cum drooling out of taeyong’s fucked cunt.

taeyong quickly grabs some toilet paper to quickly sop up the mess dripping out of him before it can soil his clothing any further, and he makes the executive decision to ditch his ruined panties, grabbing the delicate lace in his hands and tearing it off his body, shoving it down into the trash. 

he hears the quiet sounds of johnny doing his belt back up before he opens the door to his stall and steps out, hesitating.

taeyong smiles to himself as he does up his own pants, opening his stall door as well.

johnny stands in the middle of the bathroom, his hands tucked sheepishly into his jeans. he’s even hotter up close than he was from across the dance floor, and taeyong’s mouth goes dry.

“fuck, you’re pretty,” johnny says, taking the words right out of taeyong’s mouth. 

“thanks,” taeyong says, cheeks flushing. he feels hot under johnny’s gaze; it was easy to be sexy and seductive with ten backing him up, easy to be a dirty little fuck when there was a wall separating them, but being face to face with johnny—a tall, broad, sexy as _ fuck _alpha that just screwed him into next week—makes taeyong feel small, and shy. 

“so,” johnny says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. “i’m not exactly sure what post glory hole etiquette dictates but uh, can i get your number?”

taeyong lets out a hysterical little laugh, and johnny’s face falls. “sorry! sorry, i’m not laughing at you, i just—that surprised me,” taeyong explains. he holds his hand out for johnny’s phone. johnny sets it in his palm, the new contact page already open, and taeyong enters in his phone number and his name before handing it back. 

johnny takes the phone back and pockets it again. “i’ll text you?” 

“yeah,” taeyong says. “that’d be nice.” 

“cool,” johnny grins. “i uh, i really hate to cut this short, but i should get back to my friends.”

“no, yeah, me too,” taeyong says. 

johnny gives taeyong another small, toothy grin before he turns on his heel, opening the bathroom door and letting the music of the club pour in before he ducks out the way he came, leaving taeyong alone.

taeyong walks on shaky legs over to the sink, using some water to try to tame the fucked out look on his face, fix his hair and cool his cheeks. it doesn’t really work, but taeyong’s hoping that the darkness of the club and the smell of pheromones will help hide how obvious it is that taeyong just got fucked.

taeyong takes a deep breath, splashes some more water on his face, then slips out of the bathroom and back into the club.

the club has gotten even fuller since taeyong’s been, um, _ otherwise occupied, _but thankfully it doesn’t take taeyong long to locate ten. the other omega is tucked away in one of the club’s various seating booths, sprawled over the lap of an alpha that ten’s definitely introduced taeyong to before, jae-something or other.

“taeyong!” ten gasps when he sees taeyong approaching, sliding off of jae-something’s lap to grab taeyong’s wrist and pull him down into the booth. “oh my _ god, _you smell like dick.”

“shh!” taeyong clamps his hand over ten’s mouth, and ten just rolls his eyes and pulls it off. 

“i am _ so _proud of you,” ten says, patting taeyong’s thigh. “a right little slut, my yonggie.”

taeyong rolls his eyes. “shut up,” he says. “i need another drink.”

“jaehyunnie? be a darling and get taeyonggie and i another round, won’t you?” 

ah, jae_hyun, _that’s his name—looks at ten with big, infatuated eyes, getting up from the booth and heading towards the bar to fulfill ten’s request without as much as a second glance. 

“a new toy?” taeyong questions once jaehyun’s out of earshot.

“something like that,” ten giggles. “but please, tell me what happened in that bathroom, yonggie. i’m _ dying _to know.”

taeyong licks his lips, eyes scanning the crowded dance floor, seeking johnny out. he finds him back in the corner where ten first spotted him, throwing back shots with a few of his buddies. he stares until johnny finally sees him too, and taeyong licks his lips. johnny raises an eyebrow, staring taeyong down until taeyong gets too hot under the collar and has to pull his gaze away.

“you were right,” taeyong murmurs. “he has a _ fat _fucking cock.”

ten nearly squeals with excitement. “you fucked him, didn’t you? that’s why you reek like his cum, oh my god! did he knot you?”

“he might’ve,” taeyong murmurs, trailing his fingers over the edge of the table as he remembers how johnny felt inside of him.

“oh my god, i have literally _ never _been more proud of you,” ten says. 

the conversation cuts off as jaehyun returns with more drinks, and ten stops asking taeyong about his tryst in lieu of working on his own.

taeyong doesn’t mind, sipping absentmindedly on his drink, occasionally catching johnny’s eye from across the dance floor. 

johnny’s group of friends leaves before ten and taeyong do, but just as taeyong’s tugging a tipsy, swaying ten through the club’s exit, his phone buzzes, a text from an unknown number popping up on his screen.

_ unknown (1:26 AM): see you next weekend? _

taeyong grins, saving johnny’s number in his phone, and texts back, _ fuck yes. _

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity)   
[tumblr](https://babyttaeyong.tumblr.com)


End file.
